Romanticide
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: Everyday he shuts himself in his soul room, gazing at his long lost love. A collection of poems to our real hero Pegasus, this is the justice he deserves. Poem Five: Dare you commit Romanticide?
1. Soliloquy of Despair

I've always wanted to start a collection of poems to Pegasus...though he's 'evil', there's just something about him...well, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah, I don't own Yugioh blah...

* * *

Soliloquy of Despair

Cecilia, my one, my own  
From the moment you left me  
It was as if the sun had set on my life  
Shutting out his golden rays  
Upon my shattered heart  
Now every night I die another death  
Drowning in a flute of sparkling wine  
_Asphyxiated_  
The deep red blood that flows from the cup  
Parches not my thirst,  
Merely stains all my sins.  
Redemption lies but a light year away  
Like the elixir of life,  
The chalice just out of reach  
The kookaburra laughs at me,  
Mocking me until I die  
Forever am I cursed.  
The raven never moves from his bleak stone perch  
And out in the desert,  
Where evens angels dare not land  
For fear of burning their delicate wings  
The vultures circle endlessly,  
Eyeing my beating heart,  
For broken,  
It can mend no more.

* * *

Well, a non-rhyming soliloquy...what do you think? Reviews make me happy! 


	2. Raindrops

I wanted to call this poem 'Bleak Despair', but I thought the lighter title of 'Raindrops' could express hope and redemption.

Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far-I will try and find time to review you back!

7/9/05

* * *

Raindrops 

Locked up in his bleak despair  
Neither moving, neither aware.  
Imprisoned by his memory of ice,  
Struggling with this deathly vice.

Heartfelt whisper, yearning sigh  
One more secret, one more lie.  
The burning silence rings louder than truth  
As pearl drops gleam on his wasted youth.

Raindrops shatter his delicate mind,  
One eye blinks, the other one blind.  
No such illusion left on his face  
He greets the truth in eternal embrace

Nothing cuts like the blade of a knife  
Defying the heavens, taking one more life.  
Drowning in his bleak despair  
At last he can stroke her long sweet hair.

* * *

After re-reading this, I wasn't satisfied with the ending but what can you do? (sighs) Opinions? 


	3. Painted Soul

I wrote this poem ages ago, but I never had the right opportunity to post it up. It was originally going to be about one of Bakura's victims in my Legion of Darkness anthology- _check it out!_ -but somehow ended up Pegasus related!

15/9/05

* * *

Painted Soul

Your portrait painting hangs on the wall  
Whilst dim candlelight twinkles on silken sheets  
In your four-poster you lie amid a sea of roses  
Curtain shielding your face as you softly sleep

Like a thief, I steal into your ailing life  
I gaze upon the painting of your long lost wife  
No one could watch your sparkling eyes  
Fade as your broken body dies.

Weaving dreams into the night  
Painting landscapes with your second sight  
One sweet breath, you're lost in fantasy,  
Haunting your favourite lost memory.

This is it; the end, the break of day  
You sigh in your sleep, as you no longer look behind  
Your dying soul fades gently away  
Remaining firmly painted within my mind.

* * *

OK, enough depressing poems, the next few should be more uplifting... 


	4. Romanticide: I

Wow, here we have an epic! I don't know…the words just flowed out as I typed. That's a good thing right? Well, in the background we have some very patriotic anthems playing on TV, and I need to remind my brother about that duel rematch he promised… 

10/9/05

* * *

Romanticide: I

This ballad of love, and of light versus dark,  
Commences with Pegasus, so let us begin his arc:  
A radiant love blossoming from her golden heart,  
Bound him to her, spawned his passion for art.  
Yet cruel fate would not just let this be  
And so stole her from him, plunged him into misery.  
For days and nights he would just sit and paint,  
To forget his sorrows, wash them away with rain.  
Until fate once again lent in his double-faced hand,  
And whisked him away to a foreign land.  
Into dubious shadows he rambled and roamed,  
Heart broken and tender, and chipped like stone.  
His fascination with Egypt simply grew and grew  
Until he devoured every knowledge and sought out the new.  
To the deepest and darkest of tombs he traversed,  
Not scared in the slightest of a fabled mummy's curse.  
And there he was met by a strange young man,  
Who claimed he was a guardian of the ancient land.  
Still fascinated, our hero could not just let this rest,  
And demanded of Shadi to test out a test.  
To see if he was worthy of the Millennium Eye,  
The artefact's power, to see through every lie.  
And to revive all those passions he thought he'd lost,  
Long since buried, raised at a bitter cost.  
Heart set, aflame with mortal passion and fire,  
He set out the test to achieve his greatest desire.  
The Eye was his, and thus a saga was born,  
A journey of darkness, where awaits the morn.

* * *

What do you think? I haven't decided how many parts to this poem there will be yet- hopefully I'll have started writing the next one whilst you're reading this! 


	5. Romanticide: II

Whew, thought I was dead right? Nope, cos here comes part two of Romanticide! Sit back and enjoy!

24/2/06

* * *

Romanticide II

And so begins our second great arc,  
The ballad of Pegasus and his passion for art!  
With the Eye and his new power on the balance of scales  
He re-crossed the ocean without further avail,  
For a new world had been born to him once he opened his eyes  
A world without secrets, a world without lies.  
The visions came more vividly; he'd stay up half the night,  
To let this madness consume him, and to his very delight  
The petals became jewelled; the lilies were bold,  
With every new brushstroke came ideas encrusted with gold.  
Yet every night he'd put this new façade aside  
To mourn over the passing of his dear departed wife,  
And every night he'd whisper to the spirits within  
As the boundary between life and death grew thin  
Obsessed, he grew stronger day by day,  
By feeding on souls he captured in play  
A tournament was thrown, ambitions were high  
He really thought that he could bring her back to life!  
Sweet Cecilia, poor angel child, let not death do us part,  
Not even her memories could play on the conscience of his heart.  
More souls he captured, his hunger grew and grew,  
Until the monster within him was bigger than me or you  
But if it had not been for a brave little boy,  
Then the whole world might've become this madman's play toy,  
For it was Yugi who set our protagonist free,  
From the evil that clutched his soul so deep.  
His Eye was gone, his power lost,  
A broken man mourned over everything he'd cost,  
But his soul was reborn and the kindness in him relit,  
He remembered the laughing man of happiness and wit.  
"That's how she would've remembered me by,  
Not for my treasures or my Millennium Eye!"  
Well, the ballad is finished, our story is done,  
Roll along next season of Toonworld fun!

* * *

Sorry that took so long…more updates should be coming soon, now review, review, review! 


End file.
